Unsaid
by Anrui Shino
Summary: The hardest battles are fought against the unseen enemy. [3xR]


_Written for the 30Kisses LJ comm._

Disclaimer: Owenership of Gundam Wing belongs with the creators and those who've licensed it.

Summary:  The hardest battles are the ones fought against an unseen enemy.

Unsaid

"Relena, you don't look so good," Trowa stated, helping her up the steps of her house. Darkening bags appearing under the Vice Foreign Minister's eyes stood out against her unusually pale countenance. More and more unexplainable bruises seemed to appear on her arms and legs, while few to none disappeared. She had continued to wear dress pants and a blazer despite the weather's recent penchant for warm 50-degree temperatures, despite the fact that it was only December.

"I'm perfectly fine Trowa." She swatted his hand away as she firmly clutched her loaded briefcase, knuckles starting to turn white. A warm smile crossed her face as she looked up at the taller man. "Don't worry about me." It was the first of many assurances she would deliver to him.

Trowa, unconvinced, but unwilling to press the issue, took it in stride. There were days when he could believe that Relena was perfectly fine. Sometimes she was as effervescent and energetic as usual, though increasingly so, she was sluggish and lethargic. He'd even forced her to stay at home and rest once or twice. Despite her very vocal protests, she could never get herself out of bed, let alone take drag herself into the shower and downstairs for some breakfast. Eventually it got to the point where she threw up whatever she ate. It was then that Trowa decided something was seriously very wrong with the formerly vivacious Vice Foreign Minister.

Taking it upon himself to assess the situation, Trowa started to poke around her room while she slept. Though he felt immensely guilty, his desire to discover the problem far outweighed any remorse. 'I'm doing it so I can try to help her,' he thought determinedly. For a long while, he could not upturn anything out of the ordinary. Eventually, however, he'd infiltrated her bathroom—an unprecedented mine of information.

The first thing he came across was a bottle of Wada Calcium CD3. 'What the heck is this for?' he wondered, replacing the bottle on the medicine cabinet. Making a mental note to do some research later, he continued to poke around a little bit more. At the bottom shelf, back corner, there was an unusual bottle marked as STI- 571. 'That sounds… familiar.'

It was then Relena had yawned and her covers rustled so that Trowa thought she was trying, once again, to get up or, at the very least, she was awake and ready to take on the morning.

"Good morning," he greeted, taking a seat beside her bed.

"Hey," she smiled. "Am I allowed to leave yet, or are you keeping me here for further observations, doctor?"

Trowa allowed a small smile, "Relena…"

"Ah, I know that tone of voice," she nodded knowingly. "What did you find in my bathroom that was so interesting, Trowa? The CD3 bottom, the STI- 571 or both?"

"…both," he said honestly after a long pause. She must've known he'd find it eventually, but why did she hide it in the first place?

"I… didn't want to disturb you," she took his hand and leaned against his shoulder. "You're very dear to me, and I didn't want our relationship to change because I'm…" she shrugged and swept her arms out in a gesture that said 'look at me.'

"You're _not_ dying."

"Heh," the blonde smiled up at him and when Trowa looked into her eyes he saw serenity. He saw contentment and laughter, smiles and joy, and try as he might he could find no traces of sadness. "Trowa…"

"No…Relena." He was at a loss for words. There was nothing he could think of to say. He wanted to say something—anything—to make her feel better, or give her hope or just… _some_thing.

"Shh," she shook her head. "I haven't given up hope, I'm just being realistic. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she whispered, taking hold of his hand and gripping it tightly. "I just… well I was optimistic. STI-571 worked for just about 99 of the people that used it… I'm just part of that unlucky 1 I guess," she shrugged, though obviously not holding any ill will towards her doctors or the failed attempt. "I thought I could keep this from you and that it would just… blow over but… I guess it's not in the cards for me." Sorrowful blue eyes met metallic green ones. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Trowa silently took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. That alone was assurance enough. "It's okay," he whispered, threading his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to leave you," she sniffled, clutching his shirt and bringing him closer to her. "I don't want to leave you…"

Trowa tilted her head up and softly placed his lips over hers. It was a gentle kiss, slow, as if to savor every last moment. All of his feelings, all of his fear, all of his support went into that sweet gesture, that one small gesture. It was clear that he would never let her leave him.


End file.
